Cannabis and tobacco have long been used recreationally and medicinally, with smoking being the traditional and prevalent means for consumption of both. A variety of other means for consumption currently exist, while new consumption means are continually being developed.
Vaporization has gained prevalence as a means for consumption. Vaporization differs from smoking in that the cannabis or tobacco, extracts thereof, or synthesized nicotine or cannabinoid concentrates are merely heated to the point of vaporization, rather than combusted. Vaporization ideally produces an inhalable vapor without producing smoke. Vaporization is a highly controllable process, wherein the amount of heating applied to either the plant or concentrate can be controlled precisely, and the size of the resulting dose of medicament is much more predictable than the size of a dose taken through smoking. Vaporization differs from smoking in that the raw plant or concentrate is heated to a temperature high enough to volatilize the medicament into vapor but low enough to avoid combustion. Combustion products and byproducts, such as smoke and NOR, may be undesirable for consumption for a variety of reasons, including health effects and flavor preference. Vaporization optimally produces no smoke and the vapor will exhibit a complete absence of any associated burnt flavor.
Vaporizers adapted for use with concentrate typically rely on an ohmic resistive heating element that is either proximal to or in direct contact with the concentrate to be vaporized. Although the temperature and heat output of the heating element is controllable to some degree and is generally calibrated for a desired vapor production, the design inherently produces uneven heating of concentrate. This uneven heating creates some degree of micro localized concentrate burning with resulting smoke and associated burnt flavor. The presence of a burnt flavor can be exacerbated through improper vaporizer operation. Because smoke and burnt flavors are dominant and difficult to mask, even very small degrees of localized burning can produce a persistent burnt flavor.
A need exists for a vaporizer that is substantially resistant to producing smoke or any accompanying burnt flavor.